


Por baixo do ridículo

by Arachness



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Ok, ele estava com ciúmes.





	Por baixo do ridículo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/gifts).



> Happy!AU em que Watanuki nunca se tornou o dono da loja ele, Doumeki e Himawari estão cursando faculdade na mesma instituição. Ligeiramente ooc.

Ok, ele estava com ciúmes. Doumeki não era do tipo que tentava negar seus sentimentos, mesmo se eles fossem ruins, ou naquele caso apenas ridículos.

E ele estava bem ciente que o negócio todo era ridículo, além de ridículo na verdade. Por anos ele ouviu Watanuki falar do seu amor por Himawari-chan sem sentir nenhum pouco de ciúmes apenas ficando ligeiramente irritado pelo volume em que tais declarações eram feitas.

Mas agora ele estava com ciúmes do que era basicamente um animal de estimação mágico.

Mas em sua defesa Mugetsu estava exagerando naquele dia.

Além de ter ido escondido para a universidade nas roupas de Watanuki a pequena raposa de tubo passou o tempo todo durante o período livre deles enquanto eles conversavam com Himawari no gramado em frente a faculdade lá estava Mugetsu se enroscando em Watanuki, no seu pescoço e braços, parecia muito confortável e macio. E Doumeki sabia que era. Não era como se ele não soubesse como sentia estar no lugar dele, ele e Watanuki já estavam juntos romanticamente há um tempo razoável afinal, mas ele só o tocava quando eles estavam absolutamente sozinhos, se ele tentasse segurar a mão dele em público Watanuki começava a gritar com ele, o que era sempre divertido de se ver. Mas era um tanto desmoralizante ver Watanuki aceitando toda aquela afeição em público do que para a maioria provavelmente parecia uma cobra peluda que ele bizarramente tinha decidido levar para a faculdade, e não apenas isso o encorajando, fazendo carinho em seu pêlo, até naquele momento dando um pequeno beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

“Eu quero que você faça isso comigo em seguida” Doumeki disse.

Himawari olhou para ele e sorriu. E Watanuki olhou para ele como se ele quisesse matá-lo.

“Himawari-chan por favor segure Mugetsu por um minuto” Watanuki disse mal contendo sua raiva e já puxando Doumeki para um canto entre o prédio de ciências e o prédio de história.

“Como você ousa me pedir algo desse tipo em público ? Meu deus e se Himawari achar que eu te puxei aqui pra fazer isso ???”

“Pra tocar minha cabeça e mover seus dedos levemente ?”

“O que ?”

“O que ?”

Doumeki entendeu a situação.

“Você achou que eu falei algo sexual”

“Bem, sim”

“Esse não foi o caso, porque a sua mente pulou pra isso ?”

“Bem, sabe o formato...e...o ponto é que não importa porque eu pensei. Mesmo sem as implicações que eu assumi, foi estranho você dizer do nada”

“Era o que eu queria”

“Que nós nos agarrassemos em público ? Caso você não tenha percebido isso é algo considerado inapropriado aqui e na verdade na maior parte dos outros lugares. Algumas coisas são feitas para ser privadas”

“Não isso exatamente, mas sim eu quero ser capaz de te tocar sem você gritar comigo ou se esquivar. E eu quero que você queira me tocar também”

Watanuki ficou em silêncio por um momento, qualquer sinal de raiva se esvaindo de seu rosto.

“Eu sinto muito okay ? Isso é tudo muito novo pra mim, eu não sei como agir”

“É tudo novo pra mim também”

“Eu...droga você sabe como eu me sinto, eu não estaria com você se eu não sentisse. Confie em mim eu tentei lutar isso o máximo possível e não funcionou”

“Eu sei disso, mas saber isso não me para de querer que você me toque sem que a gente precise estar trancados em um quarto como requerimento”

“Tá” Watanuki disse e colocou seus dedos nos cabelos de Doumeki, passando gentilmente e lentamente entre os fios negros “Feliz agora ?”

“Um pouquinho, sim”

“Você é meio ridículo”

“Você é bem mais ridículo do que eu”

“Você quer que eu pare ?”

“Não”

“Então pare de ser um babaca. Eu sei que é difícil porque ser um babaca é 70% da sua personalidade mas faça um esforço okay ?”

“Okay. Mas só porque você está fazendo também”

Watanuki só parou quando deu horário de voltar para a sala para a próxima aula, e eles foram lado a lado com os dedos de suas mãos roçando um contra o outro enquanto eles atravessavam o campus.


End file.
